Cela n'a aucune importance
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: OS  SPOILER SAISON 2. Buzam n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient, tous. Et Bart s'était donc fourvoyé, depuis le début. mais cela avait il vraiment une quelconque importance? BartxBuzam


Apparemment, c'est la première fanfiction sur **Vandread** qui est postée en français, sur ce site. Je me sens toute drôle d'être pionnière dans ce domaine… Et c'est du yaoi, ou plutôt du shonen ai.

Bon, je suppose que ceux qui viennent lire des fics dans cette section connaissent déjà _Vandread_, non? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous préviens: ma fic contient un **SPOILER** sur la fin de la saison 2 (l'épisode 24, je crois), donc faites attention, si vous voulez conserver le suspense…

[**SPOILER ****ep****.25** En effet, l'on apprend dans cet épisode que Buzam A. Calessa., détentrice du poste de second du capitaine sur le vaisseau, est en vérité…un espion! Elle (ou plutôt il) leur sauve la vie en permettant au vaisseau pirate de ne pas être réduit en cendres par les Tarakiens, et s'enfuit ensuite, avant finalement les aider sur Tarak, de revenir et d'être «pardonnée».

Ma fanfic' se focalise sur un point qui a été plus ou moins mis de côté par l'intrigue, à savoir la relation entre Buzam et Bart, pilote, l'un des prisonniers tarakiens qui était tombé amoureux d'elle. L'anime ne fait que décrire l'étonnement de Bart en apprenant la surprenante nouvelle, et aussi sa brusque compréhension du comportement de Buzam qui l'évitait.

C'est là le point de départ de ma fic'. Et si Bart continuait malgré tout à aimer Buzam? Et si tout cela n'avait, au fond, aucune importance?

**Rating:** K+

**Bases**: fin de la saison 2.

**Pairing** BartxBuzam.

**Disclaimer** Eh non, rien n'est à moi… Ce fandom appartient à Takeshi Mori.

**Note: **Les paroles _en italique_sont celles que proviennent d'appareils électroniques. Et entre guillemets, bien sûr, ce sont les pensées.

**¤¤¤**

**Cela n'a ****aucune**** d'****importance**

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le second les avait tous sauvés, le second les avait tous trahis, le second les avaient aidé de nouveau et était revenu.

Et depuis le début, Bart s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne.

«_Buzam_ appela le pilote par le vidéo-transmetteur.

-Oui?», répondit-elle (non, il, décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais). Il avait prononcé cette réponse sans même se tourner vers l'écran, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard à travers la petite fenêtre qui venait de s'afficher.

Buzam venait tout juste de revenir à bord, après s'être battu à leur côté sur Tarak. Et l'avait fait malgré sa propre mise aux fers, sur le vaisseau, lorsque tous avaient appris que c'était en réalité un espion. De sexe masculin, de surcroît.

Pour tous, cela avait été un choc. Pour Bart, en particulier. Qui aurait pu soupçonner un homme derrière ces longs cheveux argentés, ces atours orientaux, cette poitrine, ces magnifiques yeux en amande?

Et Buzam n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que cela faisait longtemps que Bart était amoureux de la femme qu'il semblait être. D'où son attitude indifférente, son rejet permanent du pilote. Il s'était interdit d'éprouver des sentiments. Nul ne devait percer son secret. Nul ne devait savoir…

Mais désormais, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer, ce n'était plus un secret.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva de l'ordinateur, couverte par quelques grésillements.

«_Tu sai__s, c__ela n'a aucune importance._», déclara-t-il avec une certaine gêne. «_Le fait que…__J__e veux dire, que tu sois…_

-…un homme.», acheva lentement le second. Il haussa un sourcil. S'il s'était attendu à ça!

«Et où veut-tu en venir, au juste?», demanda-t-il assez perplexe. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-_Cela signifie_, reprit Bart, la respiration haletante, _que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changés._» Il inspira profondément et déclara: «_Je t'aime, __Buzam__, ou __Tenmei__, enfin peu __importe ton nom._»Il se tut subitement et rougit.

Buzam planta ses yeux de jade dans les siens et eut un petit sourire.

«Oh.», commenta-t-il simplement. «D'accord.»

Oui, Bart avait raison. Cela n'avait aucune importance, au fond.

Et il n'avait plus besoin de sa carapace d'indifférence froide, désormais.

**¤¤¤**


End file.
